


[盾冬][冬盾]谁都有那个时候

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat!Bucky, M/M, Rape, cross-dressing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 几个十八禁短篇合集，具体看章节名





	1. 谁都有赌气的时候

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky并不是一只真正的猫。

Steve可没想到这个，是的，他和Bucky一起回的家，途径超市，Steve进去给家里的冰箱搞了点补给，而Bucky则说是去买点别的。等Steve走出超市，前杀手已经在门口等着他了，手里有一个纸袋。

Steve当时也问了他买了什么，Bucky耸耸肩什么也没说，Steve就大而化之没管了反正如果有必要他会知道——这或许就是为什么女人总是气恼男人们怎么如此不关心自己。

回家后Steve进了一趟浴室，他带着一身水汽出来，倒了杯咖啡，随意地回头问了一下沙发上看电视的人影：“要咖啡吗？”

“喵~”

那个人说。

Steve眨眨眼，还以为是哪里的猫叫，他往窗外看了看，又问道：“咖啡？”

“喵！”

那只猫显然有点儿不耐烦了。

Steve这才看到，不，是这才发现，沙发上那个穿着背心短裤懒洋洋摊着的人，脑袋上多了个东西。

起居室里没有开大灯，照明全来自角落里一盏昏黄的地灯和沙发对面电视机的闪烁光线，Steve的四倍视力终于看清楚了，Bucky脑袋上是一对黑色的，毛茸茸的猫耳。

“Bucky？”

瞧，这就是有必要知道的时候。

而注意到他视线的Bucky猫一脸淡定地回视他，手指拨了拨脖子下面挂着的铃铛，叮铃铃的声音传来。

“喵呜~？”

Steve的喉咙发痒，他吞咽了一口。

美国队长舔了舔嘴唇，咬了一下嘴皮似乎是咽下去了一句话，他皱着眉头又转身去拿好咖啡，“我猜，猫不能喝咖啡。”

“喵呜！”猫在抗议了。

Steve轻笑。

他端着一杯咖啡走近沙发，大猫把脚放下去给他腾出位置，但愤怒地看着他空着的另一只手；Steve刚在Bucky身边坐下那只黑色的猫科就跨到了他身上，用嘴去够他手上的杯子。

Steve把杯子举高，一手抚上Bucky的的背，向下滑动到腰窝挠了挠：“嘿，乖一点。”

猫咪在他的抚摸下软了身子，跨坐在他腿上弓起背，好像被摸得很舒服，头也低下来在Steve的肩窝里蹭着，喉咙里发出呜呜的撒娇声音。

“猫舒服的时候好像不是这么叫的？”Steve调笑，手指攀爬到到Bucky的脖子后，揉捏绷紧的斜方肌，大猫仰起头舒服地咕隆，顺便还横了他一眼，Steve又笑了，他笑着啜了一口咖啡，那熟悉的瞪视目光又来了。

Steve喝光了原本就接得不多的咖啡（被分散了注意力不是他的错），他把空空的杯底露给Bucky猫看。

只见粗黑浓密的眉头扭起来，他漂亮的双眼令人印象深刻地微微眯起，Steve心想如果这真是一只猫，应该有很华丽的深色花纹，会是一只美得动人心魄的掠食者。

“喵嗷呜！”大猫煞有介事地发出愤怒的音效，扑上来舔掉了忍不住发笑的Steve上唇的咖啡胡子，他意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，又把舌头伸进了Steve的嘴里，搜刮着残留的咖啡因子。

Steve搂着他，倾身把空掉的杯子放到桌上，他这个动作让两个人贴得更紧了，或者说，一人一猫。Bucky猫的双手搭在他的肩膀上，就像真正的猫科那样，抓得很紧甚至有些疼痛，厉害的爪子不是吗。

亲吻间Steve的手探进了大猫的背心，向上抚摸布料下紧实的肉体，拇指搓揉胸口的肉粒，Bucky张嘴喘息，他们终于分开的嘴唇发出清脆的咂水声，铃铛也清脆地撞响就好像在抗议分离。

Steve低沉地开口：“猫可不穿衣服。”说着，他抓住运动背心背带衔接部分一施力就扯断了布料，这下好了，背心变成了一条裙子直接掉在了Bucky的腿上。大猫似乎有些诧异地低头一看，又抬头，Steve扬起一边眉毛：“脱掉它可能会碰掉你的耳朵。”

Bucky再一次危险地眯起双眼，舌头滑过嘴唇，压过来吻住他，Steve的手顺着他结实的腰肢摸到他屁股，随着接吻的节奏揉捏；他们吻得越来越激烈，Bucky的下体在他身上蹭得疯狂，喉咙里发着不耐的喘息，Steve领会了，他的猫没法自己脱裤子，于是他高兴地代劳了，把裙子背心和裤子一并捋了下去，大猫咕隆了两下就好像是表扬。

Steve被逗乐了，他扶着Bucky的背把他压倒在沙发上，舌头碾进那已经殷红似血的嘴里，铃铛一直在轻轻地响动，好像某种催情曲，他们互相摩蹭，在对方身上扭动，肆意乱摸。

Bucky的手蜷着去勾他的T恤，一脸红潮却还不高兴的样子就好像在埋怨他洗澡完以后应该光着出来，Steve算是明白了养猫的人那种又焦躁又柔软又心痒痒的感觉，他迅速脱掉了自己刚换上的T恤，猫爪子已经迫不及待地覆上了他的胸口，一个用力就推倒了Steve——或许现在应该叫他的主人，铃铛叮铃铃响着，预示大猫已经扑了上来，迫不及待地曲起手指扯下Steve的运动裤，尖利的爪子在美国队长的腹部拉出四条红痕，要是金属手那边有指甲就会是八条。

Steve帮着褪掉了运动裤，但内裤薄薄的布料十分贴身（随时需要换制服的英雄们内裤当然都是无痕贴身的），不用人类的手指恐怕没法好好地不伤害穿着的人脱下来，Steve正想要动手，但Bucky猫已经埋头下去舔了一下内裤前方被阴影清晰勾勒出来的长条状凸起，还用鼻子蹭了蹭；Steve呻吟一声，Bucky头上的猫咪耳朵一览无余十分逼真，他情不自禁地伸手摸了摸，软乎乎的。Bucky的嘴找到了垂坠下方的饱满的囊袋，又舔又吸，很快，Steve的内裤没办法在遮住他勃起的阴茎，龟头从内裤边缘探出来，大猫满意地“嗯哼”了一声，舌头舔了一下那粉嫩的顶端。伴着Steve的喘息用牙齿咬着从皮肤上撑起的布料向下拖去。

他们俩在沙发上剥得光溜溜，只剩Bucky脖子上挂着的项圈，他们胳膊腿缠在一起都分不清谁是谁的，电视机还放着被静音的夜间脱口秀，起居室里只有一种声音——Bucky吮吸Steve阴茎的口水声，他只能含得进三分之一，然后用舌头去挤压龟头，在铃口飞快地打着转。

Steve一直不错眼地看着Bucky吞吐他的分身，这种时候那对耳朵根本不重要了，Steve想要把手伸进Bucky的头发，他开始嫌那对耳朵碍眼，他想拿下来但Bucky拍开了他的手同时用力一吸。

Steve嘴里又没东西可他成了差点窒息的那个，离高潮只有一步之遥，柔滑的舌头放过他，转而推搡着茎身好似在抚慰他，Steve松一口气，他能感到血管在舌头的纠缠下一跳一跳搏动，Bucky一定也能感觉到，抬眼瞪了他“咪”地轻哼了一声似乎在警告他不准这么早射，嘴里还含着那么大的东西，满得不得不把阴茎从嘴里吐出来，手背抹一把嘴边溢出来的唾液。

“Hey……”Steve趁着这机会喘口气，把Bucky扯上来，帮他舔掉他下巴上的体液，混合了口水和他自己前液的东西，一手把他们俩的阴茎握在一起撸动，“嗯……”Bucky的呻吟细不可闻，他用鼻子蹭着Steve的脸，温热的舌尖在他脸上脖子上舔来舔去，就像还是只小猫。

“慢点，不急。”他出声安抚着，明白了看样子今晚Bucky是要把游戏玩到底。

Steve在沙发靠背和坐垫的缝隙里捞出了润滑剂，没轻没重地挤了一手，流得身上到处是，Bucky没注意，还在舔着他的脸，撑在他胸口的手一下打滑，人就好像突然掉下去了一样摔在了Steve身上，铃铛炸响。

大概是砸痛了鼻子，Bcky抬起头的时候一副恼火的模样，把手上的润滑液在Steve身上擦啊擦。

美国队长简直要被这一挠一挠的挠出心脏病，即便是他有四倍强大的心脏，他抓着Bucky用力把他丢进沙发另一头，超级士兵的体形也只有Steve能丢敢丢并且任由他丢，他压住大猫翻身的企图，把Bucky背朝下摁住，沾满润滑剂的手摸到Bucky臀缝里润了润，找准了那个褶皱中心推了进去。

Bucky脸上的表情很难形容，他好像在期待什么，又好像在感受什么，Steve把他的腿抬高，他自己架在了“主人”的肩膀上，一用力就勾了起来，下半身腾空方便Steve的手指进出，腰下垫枕头什么的，超级士兵不需要。

后穴里的手指增加到两根，Bucky的膝盖勾在Steve的肩膀上，借力晃动自己的臀去迎合手指推送的动作，就好像在无声地催促，屋子里除了粗重的喘息还有铃铛的碎响；Steve又加了一根手指，怕不够，另一只手也伸过来，按进那已经被撑开的穴口拉开，松一松里，再拉开，反复了几次，拉开时可以看到里面粉红色的肠肉，简直是鲜嫩多汁，一直忍着的Steve偏头吻了吻他肩膀上的大腿，弯腰让腿从肩上滑下来，倾上去和Bucky接吻，啃着他薄薄的嘴唇，把口舌之欲全撒在了Bucky的嘴里。

Bucky热情地回应他，舌头纠缠，抓住每一个机会吮吸他的队长丰润的下唇，轻咬他的舌头，抵齿缠绵。

上面吻得难舍难分，下面闷不作声的Steve就长驱直入插了进去，把Bucky的惊呼和呻吟全吞在了吻里，看在无论哪个神的份上，他可不想这时候还听到猫叫。

扩张做得很好，Bucky几乎不费力地接受了他的全部，毕竟那是根本都含不进嘴里的尺寸，现在身下那张“嘴”被撑得几乎到了极限，Steve能分辨出他的猫那张脸上的表情是被涨满还是被胀痛，于是Steve慢慢推到底，松开了嘴，感受Bucky的呻吟混着他的叹息从嘴角漏出来，他缓慢地晃动，微微抽出再推进，慢慢地，加快速度，茎身被穴肉绞紧的快感让他失去了一些自制，速度逐渐加快，力度也在加大，沙发在撞击中悲鸣，几乎盖住了他们的喘息声。

Steve的抽插猛烈得差点让沙发散架，他顶进的重心在前列腺的位置集中，Bucky终于在这样高强度的快感刺激下叫出声来，带着喉音，“嗷……啊……啊……”就好像声音是被Steve从他体内撞出来的那样一声又一声。他被抵在沙发一头的扶手夹角里，一手抓着沙发背，已经抓破了表面的布，而Steve还没有停止，沙发在晃动，天花板在晃动，一切都好像在晃动，摩擦那么厉害甬道里越来越热，甚至产生了要被烫伤的错觉，些微的痛感却更加刺激到了神经，Steve发出低吼，而Bucky已经发不出声音，他紧闭的眼角泪水滑落，嘴唇红得像出了血，呜咽从大张的唇间溢出，快了，快了，而他甚至都没有碰过自己的阴茎，猫爪子当然不可能去碰。

“Steve……”最终他缴械投降，几乎是带着哭声吟念这个名字，精液射得几近疯狂，而Steve听到这个单词，就再也撑不住了，嘶吼着抽出来，和还在射精的Bucky的阴茎一起把精子全喷在了他身上，额头栽在沙发扶手上弓着背喘气。

过了好一阵，Steve从扶手上抬起头，Bucky也回过神来，第一件事把猫耳朵和项圈扯掉落在地，接着垂眼看自己身上那一汪一汪的聚集在腹肌凹陷中水坑一般的“精库”。

“这一团糟。”Bucky嘀咕，手指伸进坑里探了探底，Steve闷笑，坐起来，“怎么回事？”他示意掉在地上的猫耳，“嫌平时太普通了？”

Bucky笑着翻个白眼，抬起腿踩他。

Steve进浴室拿毛巾，结果Bucky也跟了过来，美国队长往外一看，地上掉一路的不明液体，叹了口气，Bucky进了浴缸打开热水，“你来不来？”

Steve进去，Bucky给他的头发冲水。

“我喜欢平时那样，”他一边冲一边说，“不过Stark那小子以后再也别想说老头子没情趣，下回见到记得噎死他。”

Steve低着头，笑得肩膀颤，“收到。”

“还有要记得给你买个白色的。”

Steve闻言抬起头，头发甩Bucky一脸水，“兔子的，”Bucky抹一把脸，歪着头好似在想象，“不好，兔子不会出声，狗不错。”他眨眨眼，笑得邪魅。

Fin


	2. 【互攻】谁都有输牌的时候

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装冬有

“哈哈哈哈哈你也有今天！！”Tony把手上的牌往桌子上一摔，意气风发地站起来仰天长笑，就连Clint都不敢相信自己的眼睛：“什么！我们居然赢了！？”

与此相对的，冷冷把手上的牌丢在桌上的冬兵Bucky Barnes，一手掏出大腿上的小刀，一手揪住钢铁侠仅剩的小背心拖过来：“你作弊。”

“愿赌服输Bucky，愿赌服输。”笑得眼睛都看不见了的Tony压根不怕他，美国队长就在房间另一头呢，这时也走了过来：“怎么，谁赢了？”

“Steve！哦亲爱的Steve！！”Clint从椅子里跳起来，抓住队长的胳膊给了个熊抱，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”结果他先一个人笑了一阵，把Steve笑得起疹子：“你终于赢了一回？”

“赢了！我们终于赢了冬兵！在牌桌上！！在输掉了裤衩以后！！”

Steve向下看了一眼鹰眼的裤衩，“这是赊的！”Clint开心地喊道。

“作弊可耻！”Bucky生气地说，把Tony丢进沙发里收起小刀。钢铁侠脑袋向后挂在靠背上倒着：“这还不是最棒的，队长，输了的人——要在年尾的Stark盛会上女装跳脱衣舞哟！！”

“——脱！衣！舞！”钢铁侠跳起来，转着圈描绘那场想象中的盛况，“女装！脱衣舞！冬兵！最冷酷的战士！和最热辣的舞蹈！Jarvis！来点音乐！！”

“可是你们有三个人？输了的有两个？”美国队长困惑地说。

“打赌！队长！我和Tony只要有一个人赢了就算我们赢！！这真的很公平！！所以输的人只有一个！而那个人——”

就在随即响起的摇滚和晃动的彩灯效果中，美国队长忽略那两个穿着裤衩载歌载舞的超级英雄队友，机械地把头转向自己的好友兼爱人：“Bucky？”

“女装，脱衣舞。”忿忿说着这两个单词，Bucky Barnes一拳砸碎了他们玩牌的桌子。

\------------

眨眼，就到了年尾，这段时间Bucky并没有因为仅有的一次输牌而闷闷不乐，好像脱衣舞也没有给他带来太多压力，他就和平时没什么两样，至少，比Steve要淡定多了。

我们的好队长一想到Bucky过几天要在Stark盛会上穿女装跳脱衣舞就不自在。

“不过就是跳个舞而已，Steve，”对恋人的一举一动都了如指掌的Bucky Barnes终于打算管管了。他们刚晨跑回来，自从和Bucky一起晨跑后，Steve每天早上都会出一身汗，Steve脱了上衣，靠着橱柜喝水没有搭话。Bucky靠过来，把他挤在了橱柜上，就着他手里的瓶子灌了几口水：“你在担心我会跳得很糟糕？”他扬起一边眉毛。

张张嘴，Steve居然犹豫了一下：“我不担心那个。”

“哦。”Bucky拎走瓶子放到柜子上，“女装。”他说，脸贴着Steve的脸，轻轻磨蹭着。

Steve干脆地亲了他一下，撩起了他湿透的T恤为他脱掉，“你干嘛跟他们打这种赌。”衣服从Bucky头上拉走，露出他在审视什么的脸，Steve心理咯噔一下。

“Barnes就会和他们打这种赌。”Bucky说，倨傲地，“我知道他会。”

Steve宠爱地笑笑：“你就是Barnes，记得吗大兵（soldier）。”

“停下。”Bucky眯起眼睛，“停下什么？”Steve眨眨眼睛，如果不是他们这么熟悉彼此，几乎看不出Bucky是在生气还是不快。这两者之间当然有差别，Steve笑着微微偏头吻上他的嘴，他们啄吻着对方的嘴唇，啧啧亲吻声中，Bucky的声音断断续续，“你在把我，当什么见鬼，的小孩子。”

Steve舒展自己的手臂把对方圈起来，“97岁的小男孩，”他嘴贴着Bucky肩膀上的皮肤说，“可爱死了。”

Bucky翻个白眼：“你的底线呢队长？”

“我发誓我就对面前这个男孩有兴趣。”Steve严肃地说。

“混球。”Bucky笑起来，咬了一口Steve的脖子。

“笨蛋。”Steve回亲他。

之后他们搂着挪到了浴室，冲着澡来了一发，但Bucky知道，关于他女装脱衣舞这件事Steve还是没有释怀，虽然当他把美国队长在瓷砖上掀个边，从背后狠狠捅进他身体里抽动的时候，对方似乎完全忘了那回子糟心的事。

\--------

于是第二天，Steve傍晚结束公务一个人从神盾局回来，发现Bucky明明在家，却没有开灯，他不禁提起刚放进肚子里的警惕心——每天回到他和Bucky共有的这个家他都会不由自主地感到安全而松懈，他抓着自己的盾牌，在黑暗中小步挪到了传来响动的卧室门口，门虚掩着，里面漆黑一片，“Bucky？是你吗？”他做好了里面随时会蹦出一梭子弹的准备，可里面只传来了Bucky Barnes的声音：“才回来？我都快要穿着这个睡着了。”

Steve顿时松了口气，他在门口放下盾牌，摸着墙壁找到开关，灯亮起的一瞬他正在说：“你从来没穿过睡衣睡觉Buck……”

他怎么会以为Bucky只是穿着平时出门的衣服睡呢，那家伙经常就是那样睡着的，所以完全没有必要提出来说不是吗，Steve呆呆地站在那儿，直到Bucky遮着眼睛命令他：“关掉大灯，Steve！太刺眼了！”

Steve靠着肌肉本能的条件反射又摁掉了开关，重新回到一片黑暗中。

接着咔嚓一声，Bucky打开了他们的床头灯，柔和温暖的橙色灯光软软地洒在他们的卧室里，照亮了床上的身影。

Bucky趴在床单上，一只手还伸在床头柜，好像打算情况不对就把灯再关掉，他的小腿翘在空中，黑色的丝袜一直延伸到薄薄的猩红色超短裙边缘，金属小夹子拉扯着丝袜的蕾丝边，连着黑色的丝带伸到裙子里面，有弹性的裙料勾勒出他紧翘的臀部、柔韧的腰身，镂空的花纹修饰了他比女人厚实得多的肩膀，他回头看着Steve，半张脸都藏在肩膀后面，只露出了带笑的眼睛。

他把手从床头拿回来，支起自己的上半身，眨眨眼，“你看呆了？”他明知故问，在床单上挪动了一下腰身。

Steve条件反射地吞咽，慢慢地朝着床走过来，Bucky一直看着他的眼睛，注意他的目光是怎么巡视自己的小腿、大腿、屁股，一路来到他的眼底，Steve伸手摩挲他肩膀的布料，清了清嗓子才找回自己的声音，低沉得不像话：“你打算过几天穿这个？”

“没想好，试试，给点建议？”Bucky翻个身，改成侧躺，手撑着自己的头，大喇喇地屈起一边膝盖踩在床单上，超短裙根本就撑不住这么大动作，直接向上滚成了上衣，露出里面的女士内裤和吊袜带。

Steve又吞咽了一下，Bucky下身的隆起在那片薄薄的布料遮盖下根本一览无余，而且看形状，他甚至还没有勃起。

Bucky一手搭在髋骨上，一只脚漫不经心地蹭上Steve的腿，顺着他的牛仔裤向上，朝着那个难以忽略的两腿交汇处滑动，Bucky的腿很长，但他要够到那儿也得把腿伸直了，Steve摸上那调皮的长腿，丝袜滑溜溜的，他一下子没有捉住，Bucky笑着躲开了他的手，Steve没有失手第二次，他跪上床单，手顺着丝袜包裹的细韧脚踝向上滑到了Bucky的大腿，在黑色丝袜和皮肤交界的地方流连。

他们接吻，“不知为何”有些狂乱。

Steve摩挲他滑溜的腿，一吻毕，Bucky气喘吁吁地说：“说起来，超级士兵的腿毛不知道要长多久？”

Steve扑哧笑出来，“哦Buck……”他含着笑亲吻那张不看气氛的嘴覆上身去，手胡乱地揉捏Bucky的裆部，兴奋的器官已经从娇小的女士内裤里探出头来，Steve可没时间解开吊带袜，只捋下内裤布料搓揉手中的性器。

Bucky吟哦着，急火火扯开了Steve的裤子掏出他的撸了两把，“你在等什么呢士兵？”他气息不稳地调笑。

“我试着绅士些……”Steve在他手部活动中闭了闭眼，嘶声低吼着向后撤好离开Bucky的掌握，“在我完全湿了的时候？这可不是绅……”Bucky的调戏没能完整，因为他身上的大兵硬梆梆的性器抵在了他的入口，感觉到了润滑的存在，便强硬地叩开了门探了进去。

“啊——”

冬兵扬起了脖子张着嘴喘气努力放松，“哈……啊……Steve……”

“……唔……疼？”在他身上的男人停了停，为自己进入得如此顺利而惊讶了一会儿，看来“湿了”这个说法不仅仅只是玩笑而已，这个人一早就已经准备好了。

“不疼……你知道的，来吧……操我——”这是Bucky最后能说出的句子。

过了好一阵子，Bucky悬空的腿才被放下来，丝袜已经破了无数个洞，内裤还挂在腿上，精液把他的装扮颜色搞得深浅不一，背后的布料也裂开了。

Steve有些愧疚，他拿着毛巾过来的时候苦着脸：“你真要穿这样跳脱衣舞？”

Bucky性事后有些迷蒙的双眼微微眯起，就是不回答他。

*

最后，那年的Stark年会没能如期举办，可喜可贺。

 

Fin

 


	3. 【盾冬】谁都有心情不好的时候

星盾是Bucky捡起来的，他看也不看甩过去，Steve甚至趔趄了一下才接住。  
一战下来他们的体力消耗都很大，但冬兵的假肢力度不受影响。  
Steve把盾牌丢到背上，两个人隔了一条街的距离闷不作声往直升机的方向走。  
黑寡妇看到鹰眼打算从消防梯上跳下来，他会落在美国队长旁边，于是红发女人砸了个空弹夹过去，使了个“退后”的眼色。  
钢铁侠自己飞回去，谢天谢地他战损的盔甲还能起飞。  
直升机里弥漫着古怪的氛围，美国队长和冬兵一人在机头一人在机尾，蓝制服的手叉在胸前低着头好像要睡着了，黑皮衣在清理自己剩下的武器装备，通常是他很顺手没舍得丢的。  
回到公寓楼，Steve正在门口掏钥匙，Bucky一脚踹开了长驱直入。  
美国队长本来就不松弛的眉头拧得更紧了，但他什么也没说，进门后随手关门，松垮挂着的锁无法嵌进门框，于是Steve一拳把门锤了进去卡住。  
房间都震动了一下。  
冬兵头也没回，一边走一边剐制服，皮衣掉在地上咵啦一声，沉重的皮革摊在那里就像死去多年的动物尸骸只剩下晦暗毛皮和一堆阴影。  
他走进浴室，腿一弯踢上了门，水声随即响起。  
美国队长把盾摆在卧室墙边，开始脱战服，布料上的鲜血凝固黏住了皮肤，撕扯又拉开了已经在愈合的伤口，Steve嘶了一声，干脆一把将衣服全剥了开来，他很少这么粗暴对待衣物。当他攥着揉成一大坨的脏衣服走过起居室，看到地板上的“深色尸体”，本打算弯腰捡起来，半途又改了主意。  
他拿着自己的衣服走向浴室，发现门锁上了。  
Steve咬牙，洗衣篮在里面。  
他又转了转门把手，金属的球型把手已经在他的手指下变形，他吐口气，一把将锁扯了下来，搡开门，门撞上墙壁又反弹回来，他一手把门砸在墙上，有碎瓷砖掉地上。  
他把脏衣服丢进洗衣篮，看到浴室的地板上有一条内裤。  
Steve眨眨眼，雾气正从虚掩的浴帘后面冒出来。  
他在洗手池洗了把脸，擦了一下身上的血迹，转身走了出去。  
过了一会儿他又走进来，把皮衣摔进洗衣篮，金属搭扣发出清脆响声，衣服上的腰带背带全都没解下来，挂载着的凶器撞在一起。  
这时浴帘被扯开，冬兵站在白色的雾气中瞥了一眼被粗暴对待的装备，然后瞪着Steve。  
美国队长拍拍自己手上沾到的灰尘泥土，脱下自己的内裤丢进另一个小洗衣篮，一脚踩住地板上的内裤上往旁边一搓，布料滑到了大篮子脚下。  
Bucky眯着眼睛扫了他一眼，摘下喷头把水量调到最大。  
Steve被喷得什么也看不见，他三两步冲过去，胫骨撞在浴缸边上，“嗷！”他叫了一声，随手抓住了Bucky，跨了进去试图阻止喷向自己的水柱，两个人顿时纠缠在一起。  
一开始冬兵占上风，他把美国队长甩在墙上，瓷砖在背后龟裂，他的机械手掐住了Steve的脖子把人压在那，另一手钳住Steve挥出的左拳。  
而Steve的右拳打在他腹侧软肋上，Bucky痛哼了一声，金属手松开脖子抓住那只右手，一把磕在墙上，瓷砖又一个坑。  
美国队长屈膝一顶，就在冬兵收腰躲避的时候一个头槌，挣开双手抓住Bucky的头，翻身把他砸在浴缸短边的墙上。  
瓷砖劈哩啪啦往下掉。  
Bucky抵住墙抬腿一脚，Steve格挡，冲劲差点儿让他掉到浴缸外面去，他勉力间脚下一滑，哧溜一下整个摔在了浴缸里，后脑勺撞到了浴缸边咚一声响。  
声音有点儿滑稽，冬兵靠着墙，看到Steve使劲闭了闭眼似乎被磕恍了，正要得意，被美国队长伸腿一勾，他也滑倒了，眨眼上方就覆盖了阴影。  
美国队长胜。  
“轻敌哈？”喘着粗气的Steve坐在Bucky的身上，双手钳子一样死压着冬兵的两只手腕，机械臂发出嗡嗡的细微噪音，但无济于事。  
“下去，”前杀手表情和声音一样低沉，“没心思跟你干。”他又说。  
美国队长沉默，打斗激发的肾上腺素还没褪，冬兵半硬的阴茎垫在他屁股下面，他抬头的小兄弟枕着对方的肚子。  
他们已经平复了呼吸，Steve松开手，准备站起，瞬息之间他的头又一次撞在了浴缸边上——有人扯了他的脚踝一把，“该死！”他低吼，冬兵把他摁在了浴缸底部。  
局势逆转，Bucky坐在他胯上，他挣扎得越厉害，两个人的股间就摩擦得越剧烈，喷头掉在缸底还在放热水，雾气蒸腾。  
他们的喘息沉重，冬兵摁住他的机械手挪到了胸口，力道加大，Steve被狠狠压在浴缸里，下身粗暴地来回碾压，美国队长捉住冬兵的脖子往下扣，Bucky坚持了一会儿任他扳下来，嘴钝撞在一起俩人都都没哼，一股血腥味，舌头纠缠舔舐混合彼此血液的口腔，舌苔互相摩擦，牙齿对每一寸够到的肉体施压，不管那是自己还是对方的。  
Steve挪动自己的嘴，沿着Bucky红得正在滴血的下唇移动到下颌，血在他下巴上渲染出一幅玫瑰色的淡彩。  
Bucky的右手握住Steve的阴茎往自己股缝里送，后者咬牙忍受着缺乏扩张的紧致挤压。  
花了一点儿时间才完全进去，他们都松了一口气。  
Bucky慢慢摇晃腰部，没什么进出的摩擦，只是让那根壮观的性器在自己身体里搅动，仿佛就这么卡在了Steve身上，即便对方哪里也不能去。Steve后脑勺顶着浴缸壁，脖子几乎弯成九十度，强化过的颈椎才能抵挡冬兵逐渐放肆的顶弄，他一手捏着的Bucky的大腿已经留下了红色的指痕。  
热气在弥漫，Steve决心受不住这折磨了，他再一次改变了两个人的位置，转瞬间，Bucky就成了被抵在浴缸壁上的那个，臀肉被湿答答地撞击着，水在他们之间成了胶合剂一样把一次次分开的皮肤又一次次黏在一起，发出清脆的响声。  
机械臂又在发出嗡嗡的声音，Steve眼睛闭得死紧，所有的声音在光线透过眼皮造成的殷红中无比清晰，Bucky在他耳边仿佛溺水一般吸气，一瞬间似乎要从地板上悬空掉下去的剥离感如潮水一般将他们淹没。  
有几分钟内Bucky听不到任何声音，但他能感觉到阴茎上的手指触感，和Steve伏在他身上的重量。  
Bucky轻哼着摇了摇头，Steve才意识到自己把他的头发揪得多紧，他松开手，冬兵抬起脸，嘴胡乱在Steve脸上啄吻了好几下才找到正确的位置，或者说Steve送上了自己的嘴，他们含着对方的唇舌吸吮舔弄，闭着眼，不紧不慢，意犹未尽。  
过了好像下午茶那么久，他们相继睁开眼睛，直起上身看看他们搞得这一片狼藉，手还一起虚握着Bucky软下去的性器，乳白的精液连Steve下巴上都有，他伸手抹掉，在手指上摩挲了两下。  
Steve正要退出来，冬兵的脚板踩到他的胸口，一送，金发男人就扑通坐在了池子另一边。  
Bucky捡起一直在工作的莲蓬头，把水关小，冲走了他俩腹胯的浊物，Steve享受着这服务，懒洋洋向后蹭了蹭，靠上了浴缸壁，正要仰头闭上眼睛，喷头对着他的脸开大了水量。  
等他的发小挪开喷头，他才能睁开眼睛看到露出来的得意笑脸，Bucky把海藻一样的头发抹到脑后去，哼了一声也靠在浴缸边仰起头。  
舒服得没空去拉扯他天生上翘的嘴角。  
。  
过了几天黑寡妇看到他俩，问了一句：“那天怎么就吵架了？我不过是两个弹夹的功夫没看好你们。”  
“哪天？”他们异口同声说。  



End file.
